


Now is the Time

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amypilier, Dinner, Dinner and Movie, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Movie Night, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and Amy Have Been Going out for a Years now and Mark Finally wants to take her out on a nice dinner and movie and a little bit more ;)





	Now is the Time

Amy and Mark have been dating for a few years now they met at Pax East a good while back, When they first met they couldn’t stop laughing at each other’s jokes and couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Mark slipped a piece of paper with his e-mail and number on it. After that the rest is history. Finally tonight Mark had time to settled down with her and he wanted to take her out to a nice dinner and come back home and watch a movie and maybe a little bit more. 

Amy was relaxing at home when her phone rang, she picked it up and it was Mark. “Hey Amy I got some time off from making videos and all would you like to meet up tonight and get some dinner with me and maybe relax back at my place and watch a movie?” “Sure, when will you be here to pick me up?” “I’ll pick you up at seven.” “Okay, I’ll see you soon, love you.” “Love you to” Mark said and hung up. 

Amy hopped into the shower real quick and freshened up and got into a cute little sundress it was nearing six-fifty so Mark would be there in ten minutes. So while Amy waited she relaxed on the couch and watched random TV. Ten minutes passed and five minutes after seven her doorbell rang. 

Amy got up and answered the door, Mark was at the door wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and nice blue jeans holding a bouquet of flowers. “Oh Mark there pretty” as she took them and smelled them. “Let me put them in a vase of water before we head out.” 

Amy got a vase from the kitchen and filled it up with water and put the flowers in the vase and set it on the table. Mark smiled “that isn’t all I got for you and he pulled a box out of his pocket, he gave it to Amy and she opened it. It was a necklace with a gold chain her birthstone on it and inside was a picture of her and Mark when they first met. 

“Awe Mark its beautiful thank you, can you put it on please?” As she moved her hair away from her neck. “Okay” and he took the necklace and put it on for her “it looks good on you love.” “Thank you” she kissed him deeply, while kissing Mark’s stomach growled, they both laughed “well someone is hungry?” 

Mark laughed “yeah I haven’t had anything to eat since noon I have been working on videos all day and I forgot to eat after lunch.” Amy poked his nose “that isn’t good hon.” “I know.” “Well let’s go feed that stomach of yours.” “Okay” he put out his hand and Amy took it and they walked out the door. “So were are we going?” asked Amy. 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Amy laughed “Okay Mark” Mark opened the door for he and she climbed in Mark’s car. Mark walked over to the driver's side and got inside. After getting in and seatbelts on and all Mark turned on the radio and mmmbop by Hanson was playing. Amy laughed and her and Mark sang along with the boys. 

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the place where Mark was taking her. It was a cute little Italian restaurant, called The Small Meatball. “Oh Mark this is cute.” Mark parks the car “don’t move.” Amy laughs “okay I wont.” Mark gets out and walks over to her side of the car and opens the door for her. “M’lady your food awaits” as he puts out his hand. Amy giggles and grabs his hand and they walk hand and hand inside. 

The waiter seats them next to the widow by the water a few boats are out tonight and the stars look amazing. The waiter lights two candles and they smell wonderful. The waiter comes by and gives them a taste of tonight’s fine wine, sadly Mark has to pass due to him not being able to drink but he lets Amy enjoy it for him. Amy loves it and gets a glass of the wine. 

Mark raises his ice tea and says a toast to being together and forever. Amy smiles and clinks glasses with him and they both take a sip. The waiter comes back a few minutes later and asks what would they be having tonight. Amy and Mark decided on a fresh garden salad and shrimp Alfredo. “Good choice, I will be back shortly with your food.” 

They both say thank you and start small talk. Mark lies his hand on Amy’s “I’m so glad to be with you tonight, all the time in the world was keeping me away from you.” “I know, but your work keeps you away and keeps you busy.” “Yes, but it's fun work at least, at least I’m not working for an office job that would be hell.” “Tell me about it, it’s not fun.” 

Mark laughs and kisses her hand. The waiter returns and hands them their food. “Ooh this looks good” said Mark. “Yes it does,” said Amy. They dug in, the waiter came back a few minutes later and asks how everything is so far. “It’s good, thanks” said Mark and Amy. “Very good” the waiter said as he fills their drinks and also gives them a glass of water. “If you need anything just wave your hand.” “Will do, thank you” said Mark. “You’re welcome” and he walks away. 

Finally stuffed and all done the waiter comes back and takes care of the dishes and hands the bill “thanks, have a great night.” “You to” said Mark and Amy. Mark paid the bill and left a tip for the waiter. Mark put out his hand “well lets head back to my place and watch a movie and relax for the night. “Okay” Amy said and took his hand and they headed out back to Mark’s car. 

The short drive back to Mark’s place it was the wine talking but Amy was saying things to Mark that was making him horny and he tried to keep his cool and keep driving the speed limit while Amy ran her hand up and down his leg. “Amy, love will till we get to my place.” Amy pouted and said okay and she looked out the window and sang along to whatever was playing on the radio. 

They arrived at Mark’s house and parked and Mark scooped her out of the car and headed inside. Mark lay her down on the couch “what movie do you want to watch?” “Doesn’t matter to me, I’m not really picky.” “Okay” said Mark and he grabbed a random movie from his dvd rack and popped it in. 

Mark sat down and Amy just couldn’t hold it in she started to run her fingers up and down his chest and she put her hand on Mark’s heart and felt it beating underneath her palm and she started to lick as his neck on his pulse point. Mark growled out and totally forgot about the movie playing and he started to climb on top of her and kiss her hard. 

Amy moans out his name while he is kissing her, they stop their actions and Mark helps her up and he puts out his hands and leads her to his bedroom. Mark lays her on his bed and he turns on the lamp and he slowly starts to strip in front of her. Amy just watches and getting turned on with each item of clothing that gets taken off of him. 

Now standing naked in front of her Mark pipes up and says “Amy, love you have to many clothes on” Mark starts to strip her down her clothes while nipping and kissing her neck. Amy now naked to and both of them in their birthday suits Mark reaches over to his bedside table and pulls out a bottle of vanilla scented lube and a condom. 

“Would you do the honors love?” “Yes” and she lubes him up and puts the condom on Mark moans while Amy puts the condom on him. “You ready love?” “Yes Mark take me away.” With that said Mark slowly adjusts himself at Amy’s core and slowly enters her. Amy moans out his name and with that Mark plows into her hitting her spot over and over. 

Amy runs her nails and fingers down his chest feeling his heartbeat fast underneath her palm and she nibbles on his lips and Mark gets the hint and lets her in and they make out exploding each other’s mouths tasting of wine, tea and other tastes. 

Mark picks up his pace “baby I’m about to cum.” “Let it out love” as she licks on his neck and keeps running her fingers down his back. Mark moans out her name and growls while he shakes and cums inside the condom. Amy can’t hold it in either and she lets herself go saying Mark’s name. They both collapse and catch their breaths. 

Amy lays her head on Mark’s chest hearing his heartbeat returns to a normal beat and she sighs and kisses him. Mark kisses her back and wraps his arms around her. A few minutes later Mark removes the condom and tosses it in the trash. They get up and head to the shower and clean each other off. They head back to Mark’s bed and Amy reclaims her place back on Mark’s chest falling asleep to the soft beat of his heartbeat. 

The end.


End file.
